shadowhuntersfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Runas
¿Qué son? Las runas son marcas dibujadas por las estelas. Parecer tatuajes, son de color negro y sirven para acentuar los poderes de los "Nefilim ". Las runas son limitadas debido a que solo existen las que estan en el "Libro Gris ". Estos simbolos les dan diferentes capacidades solo a los cazadores de sombras. Las runas del Libro Gris no se aplican a mundanos o a subterraneos, de lo contrario se convierten en repudiados. Sin embargo hay otras marcas que son aplicables a cualquier "especie", por ejemplo la Marca de Caín. Tipos de runas Existen dos tipos de runas, las permanentes y las temporales. Las runas permanentes te acompañan para siempre y no desaparecen. Estas runas son muy poderosas comunmente son echas en ceremonias importantes para los neflims como la ceremonia de los parabatai o la del el matrimonio neflim. Las runas temporales son aquellas echas en el campo de batalla, cuando estas son usadas desaparecen, dejando solo una cicatriz atras. Clarissa y su poder de crear nuevas runas Hasta ahora Clarissa Morgersten, es la unica cazadora de sombras que tiene el don de crear nuevas runas, nadie sabía que esto se podia hacer, este don es debido a que, dentro de ella corre más sangre de angel que los otros neflim comunes. Jace tambien tiene más sangre de angel en sus venas, pero él no tiene el mismo poder de crear runas nuevas, en cambio el tiene el poder de poder saltar desde edificios muy altos y, se sabe que es el cazador de sombras que a matado más demonios a su corta edad, pero se desconoce si es debido al hecho de que la sangre de angel domina por sobre la de los demás. Runas conocidas Otras runas ilustradas en el Codice de los Cazadores de Sombras y algunas que son mencionadas en la serie, al menos una vez : * Abundancia * Aceleración * Puntería * Acción * Agonía * Atención * Unión * Bridge * Calm Anger * Claridad * Comunicación * Craft * Creación * Destined * Endurance * Enlighten * Expectación * Fireproof * Flexibilidad * Fortuna * Gift * Buena Suerte * Guidance * Heat * Conocimiento * Manifestación * Excelencia Mental * Nourishment * Oportunidad * Perseverancia * Persuación * Poder * Promise * Prosperidad * Proteción * Sharing * Stealth * Éxito * Sure Striking * Surefooted * Swift * Talento * Técnica * Transmisión * True North * Confianza * Understanding * Unseen * Visible * Waterproof * Winged Gallery VF Runes Set 1, TMI.jpg|Most Common TMI Runes by Val Freire VF Runes Set 1, TMI2.jpg|TMI Runes by Val Freire (featuring Stealth) VF Runes Set 2, TID.jpg|TID Runes by Val Freire VF Runes Set 3, Love.jpg|Love runes created by Val Freire; non-canon VF Faith Rune.jpg|Faith rune created by Val Freire; non-canon VF Vision Rune.jpg|Vision rune, redrawn by Val Freire and as seen in the film TMI Movie Runes.jpg|Runes included in the film Trivia * La runa de Poder Angelical es comunmente usada como logo para la serie. * Most of the official runes were created by Valerie Freire on deviantArt, who also drew most of the character fanart initially used on this wiki. * Although the rune designs were drawn by Val Freire, some of her designs were ultimately changed for the The Shadowhunter's Codex. For example, the runes "Agility", "Precision", and "Recall" were kept in the film but changed in the Codex. The "Precision" symbol was instead used for "Calm Anger" in the Codex. The "Remembrance" rune was also combined with the "Mourning" rune. References